400 aburridos años
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Marcy creció en la tumba de hielo sin importarle que fuera la cosa más aburrida del universo, porque Simon estaba allí, porque la corona estaba con él, porque su amigo había dado su vida por ella y un mundo ahora congelado y ella jamás lo abandonaría.


400 aburridos años

Ella era tan solo una niña, ella era alguien que debía ser protegida, ella era su amiga y mucho más ante los ojos de Simon Petrikov. Su querido amigo, aquel hombre que bajo la maldición de una malvada corona mágica se había detenido para cuidar de ella y hacerla sonreír, aunque por dentro él sufriera los más terribles horrores.

Ahora el mundo era un cubo de hielo gigante y aunque el frío no le afectaba gracias a la sangre demoniaca que corría por sus venas, sentía su corazón y alma tan helados como el mundo a su alrededor, como el cadáver congelado de su querido amigo aún aplastado por la misma maldita bomba que le hizo dar su vida por un planeta miserable, un planeta que ni siquiera recordaría al héroe que lo salvo.

Si tan sólo ella hubiera sido más fuerte habría podido ayudarlo a quitarse aquel peso de encima e impedir que la corona acabara con el planeta que su amigo acababa de salvar.

Un sonido familiar a su espalda anunciaba la llegada de su padre.

- Marceline, ya es suficiente. No tienes que quedarte en este aburrido lugar, sé que estas enojada porque no vine antes por ti pero no puedes continuar con esto para siempre.

Ella no le respondió.

- ¡Vamos Marcy, ¿qué puede haber en este frío, aburrido y estúpido cubo de hielo que importe tanto como para no hablarme?!

El silencio de su hija, tan frío como el lugar fue lo único que recibió. Hunson abrió el portal prometiendo volver en los siguientes 100 años por ella, con la esperanza de que el planeta congelado y carente de vida ya no fuera atractivo para su hija.

El portal se cerró y Marceline observo detenidamente al esqueleto de su amigo y la corona sobre su cabeza. Su padre nunca sabría ni entendería lo importante que su querido amigo fue para ella. Simon fue un hombre muy triste y solitario, porque el mundo que había salvado, era el mismo que lo había rechazado y aún así, él estaba allí siempre con una sonrisa y amables palabras para ella, lo hacía todo por ella y su felicidad. Marceline ya había tomado su decisión 100 años atrás, cuando su amigo abandono este mundo. Ella se quedaría aquí resguardando su memoria, asegurándose de que quienes llegaran a la tumba del héroe supieran su triste historia, asegurándose de que la corona estuviera a salvo.

La corona… porque ella definitivamente no estaba bajo su control y la voz de Simon en su cabeza no provenía de ese maldito objeto, porque ella no estaba loca. Ella tan solo quería estar con Simon para siempre.

- Desearía que al menos pudieras hablar conmigo, es realmente muy aburrido aquí sin ti Simon.

'_¿Pero qué dice Marcy? Yo estoy aquí, podemos hablar de lo quieras._'

- Cállate, tu no estás aquí.

'_Claro que lo estoy, ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te pones la corona por mí un rato? Está muy pesada y me molesta un poco_'

- Tú no estás aquí, estas solo en mi cabeza… además, te prometí que jamás la usaría. Yo soy una niña buena, ¿recuerdas?

'_Tienes razón, lo siento_'

El silencio se instaló en la tumba de hielo.

- Es tan aburrido aquí Simon.

'_Lo sé_'

Así pasaron los cuatrocientos años más aburridos de su vida, hablando con Simon y viendo a su padre no más de 5 minutos... eso es lo que ella valía para él: menos de cinco minutos. Cuando el planeta volvió a albergar vida su padre dejo de visitarle, nunca más lo vio, pero eso no le importaba, porque Simon estaría siempre con ella y ella a cambio seguiría cuidando de la corona, porque la corona lo era todo y nadie podía tenerla, la corona era solo de Simon, demasiado para manos mortales.

* * *

**NA: **Esto se me ocurrió ayer mientras veía la nueva temporada (e internamente lloraba por el futuro alternativo de Simon y Marceline) y entre que estaba cayéndome de mi silla de los nervios por farmworld-Finn y riéndome con Jake en la tina con Prismo y el Búho cósmico. Me encantan estos capítulos donde todo se enreda por culpa de los deseos, eso y parte que el Lich aún esta vivo, así que espero verlo de nuevo xD


End file.
